The Hero Dies In This One
by TheGoldenHum
Summary: Promise this is NOT a tragedy. D/V futurefic. don't own stargate nor am I making money off of it. This story came to me while I was working on another story lol. I hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated


**The Hero Dies In This One**

_A/N: I was listening to this song and working on GNFPWLBN and this little fic came to me, so I had to write it down. The title is the song I was listening to and it's by The Ataris. You should check 'em out. They rock! Plz R&R!_

He pulled the door shut behind them and stuck the key in to lock it. He looked up to see the numbers on their apartment door: 108. He turned his back to the door and face the love of his life, who was standing in front of him.

As they exited the building, the cold autumn air hit him in the face. They really should take the car, even if the café was only a few blocks away. It would be even colder when they got out, but she _had_ insisted upon walking.

"You're awfully quiet," she said.

"I'm just thinking," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Well, that's a surprise," she teased. That smile never got old. "What are you thinking about?" Instead of saying anything, he just glanced at the ground and then began looking ahead. "Daniel?"

"Sometimes, this just feels like a dream," he sighed. She didn't say anything, as sarcasm probably wouldn't be her friend right now. "I guess I'm still waiting for someone to wake me up; for it all to be over." Now, she was nervous.

Vala had never been the girl to fall for someone. That is, until she met _him_. He made her feel things that no other person ever could.

He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him as they continued to walk.

"It's just been a difficult day," he tried to reassure her. Okay, now she was just confused. Today hadn't been that bad, unless you counted when he slid and fell into the water, taking the Chancellor with him. It had been a good mission, over all. And he _had_ set up diplomatic relations and such.

As if reading her mind, he said, "You see those fairgrounds?" he pointed to a bunch of lights off in the distance.

"Yes," she said, skeptically.

"When I was a little kid, I was scared to death of heights," he started.

"You still are," she joked. He couldn't help but grin. She was right; he still didn't like them.

"Well, my parents took me to the fair, and my dad forced me to get on the Ferris Wheel. We got on, and the wheel stopped, right at the top. My dad and I spent the _longest_ three minutes of my life overlooking the city," he paused and then added, "that was the last thing we did together, before getting on a plane." And by that, she knew he meant it was the last thing they'd done together before the building collapsed on his parents, and leaving him orphaned.

"That's why you didn't want to go," she said. He nodded.

"I wish they could see me now," he said. He smiled at her. "They'd love you, ya know?" She smiled back.

"You know," she said, after a few minutes of silence, "One of the most important things I've learned since being here is that the hardest part isn't what we need to be; it's being content with who we are."

He studied her face. They'd been married a couple of years now, and he's _never_ seen her this serious. It made him wonder what could possibly be going on in her head.

They entered the café a little bit later. Dinner was quieter than usual, which had them both worried about the other one.

After dinner, they left the café and made their trek home, arms around each other.

As they walked passed the lights of the fair, Vala said, "You're going to have to go back to a fair one of these days."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that our child will want to go on one of those Ferris Wheels with you." Daniel stopped in his tracks, which forced her to stop as well.

"What was that?" he nearly choked on the coffee in this other hand.

"I didn't tell you?" She teased, with a mega-watt grin plastered on her face. "We're having a baby."

He dropped the cup on the ground in shock and instinctively leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the look on his face as he pulled away.

"Yeah, hold on a second," he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Jack?" she shot him a look. Why would he call Jack? Then again, she did already tell Sam. "It's Daniel. So, Vala's preg-what do you mean you already know?" He shot Vala a look. She simply shrugged. Did he seriously not expect her to tell Sam? "She did?" he said, shooting her a look.

When he got off the phone, he gave her a look.

"Well, Sam was with me when I found out, which was today, by the way," she defended herself, still smiling. He chuckled, put his arm around her, and they walked home talking about their new baby.


End file.
